Un verano inolvidable
by fresitanelita
Summary: Ginny ira a pasar su verano en la ksa de una nueva amiga sin saber que cerca va a estar estas vacaciones de Draco y cual sera el secreto que este oculta...sean buenas es mi primer fic estoy segura que les va a gustar
1. Default Chapter

Un verano inolvidable

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic así que antes de que comiencen a leer la historia les digo de lo que esta pasando cosas esenciales para entender la historia y los personajes nuevos:

La historia empieza a mitad de año donde Ginny cursa 5to y Draco 6to.

Alexa es la hermana menor de Pansy, ella esta en Ravenclaw (por eso es que Pansy, Draco y casi todos los de slytherin la odia) y es de la misma edad de Ginny.

Benjamín esta en 6to con Draco y Pansy, como se darán cuenta Pansy esta enamorada de el y para variar de Draco.

Felipe es el hermano mayor de Benjamín por 1 año, como no le gusta Hogwarts el estudia en Francia en Beauxbatons

El apellido de Benjamín y Felipe es Steel uno de los apellidos mas respetuosos y descendientes de sangre limpia del mundo mágico (un paso detrás de los Malfoy por supuesto)

Blaise es el mejor amigo de Draco.

Ron esta de novio con Hermione.

Annika Bryce (conocida como la china) es la mejor amiga de la Ginny, también esta en quinto y es de Gryffindor

Brian Kotler es el mejor amigo de Annika y de Ginny, también es de Gryffindor

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que les guste el fic, intentare postear lo mas rápido posible y sean buenos que es mi primer fic en español pero no el ultimo (:

PRIMER CAPITULO: El final de un año escolar

"Hola Ginny, como despertaste?" pregunto Annika con una gran sonrisa al ver que su amiga abría los ojos, Ginny solo miro a todos lados, siempre era un poco torpe al levantarse, después de unos minutos le sonrió a su mejor amiga "que hora es?" Annika solo sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta "muy tarde así que apurare en alistarte, te espero abajo" termino de decir mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ginny por fin se levanto y se dirigió hacia al baño a cambiarse 'me veo atroz' pensó mientras que se intentaba peinar su enredado pelo, y aunque el levantarse no era uno de sus mejores momentos, después de alistarse y peinarse bien terminaba muy linda.

Le gustaba ponerse un gancho como media cola y dejando a uno de los mechones rebeldes de adelante caer sobre sus ojos, su pelo en los últimos años se había puesto mas rojos y se le había ondulado un poco las puntas, en su ultimo verano había pegado un estirón que no pasaba desapercibido para los hombres del colegio, ya tenia el cuerpo perfecto de una mujer con unas curvas bien marcadas, pero sin perder la inocencia que le daba sus pecas y esos ojos angelicales que tenia que cuando se enojaba podía ser mas penetrantes que los de un slytherin.

Cuando bajo, su amiga Annika ya la estaba esperando en la sala común, cuando la vio bajar le dio otra de sus famosas sonrisas. Annika también era muy linda, tierna y elegante y siempre estaba feliz, aunque no lo estuviera siempre sonreía, estaba un poco loca y era tan traviesa como los gemelos, pero eso era lo que la hacia tan especial y la mejor amiga de Ginny además que no le importaba lo que digieran los demás.

Tenia el pelo rubio y ondulado y unos ojos azules que cuando se reía se le ponían achinados, como todo el día se reía todos sus amigos la llamaban china.

"que tenemos para hoy chinita?" les pregunto Brian que abrazo a Ginny y a Annika por atrás al salir los 3 del gran comedor "de verdad quieres saberlo?" los miro dudosa "empezamos con dos fabulosas horas de transfiguración con nuestros queridos amigos de slytherin para luego continuarlo con dos encantadoras horas de historia de la magia, y para cerrar el día damas y mmm bueno caballeros" Brian bufo pero no dijo nada "...dos grandiosas horas de pociones con Ravenclaw"

"no la haces de locutora" le dijo al final Brian al agarrar sus cosas

"opino lo mismo que tu Kotler, es mas yo diría que no la haces como nada en este mundo Bryce" dijo Benjamín al aparecerse con Draco y Pansy por el pasillo

"bueno si estamos con opiniones Steel, tu sales perdiendo" Dijo Annika causando que Ginny se riera muy fuerte

"y tu de que te ríes adoradora de muggle" dijo Draco sin quitar su adorable sonrisa como siempre

"de tu cara, pensé que era obvio todos se ríen de lo mismo" le dijo Ginny con una mirada fría y una sonrisa seductora en los labios que Draco hubiera querido bajársela de una cachetada pero el en su vida golpearía a una dama era todo un caballero, pero eso nunca lo diría porque le encantaba ver el medio en los ojos de las chicas, lo que le sorprendió es que esa chica no mostraba nada de miedo en los ojos, se quedo un rato helado por lo que le dijo y cuando estaba apunto de contestar ya era tarde, porque los tres se habían ido hacia su clase.

Los 3 slytherin hicieron lo mismo, y aunque los había rediculizados Draco y Benjamín tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, les había gustado como esas dos chicas los habían retado, en cambio Pansy estaba muy molesta pensando en alguna forma de vengarse

Las clases pasaron muy rápido y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la clase de pociones Ginny intentaba no tener mucho problemas con el profesor Snape, en cambio a Annika le encantaba desafiarlo y siempre salía de la clase con puntos menos para Gryffindor pero eso no le hacia rendirse ni sentirse mal, solo le daba mas ganas de volver a clase de pociones para volverlo a retar y hacerle la vida imposible.

Después de media hora de clase empezaron las peleas, Ginny antes defendía a su amiga pero ahora solo se quedaba al margen

"ya me canse de usted jovencita, si tiene tantas cosas que decir sobre las pociones recordatorias, quiero que me haga un reporte de tres pergaminos para mañana, lo quiero en mi oficina antes de las 8"

"pero si no ha explicado nada de las pociones recordatorias solo nos dice los ingredientes, no nos dice cuales son las ventajas de cada una, ni porque nos afectan"

"muy bien si eso es lo que quiere" se alejo un poco del asiento de Annika y hablo en voz alta para dirigirse a toda la clase "a pedido de la señorita Steel, todos ustedes en parejas tienen que hacer una de las pociones recordatorias escriban en las pizarras, existen 6 así que en pareja van a hacer una de ellas, yo les digo cual van a hacer al final de la clase y quienes son su parejas, y la señorita Steel, va a hablarnos de cada una de ella, con nota señorita Steel" dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos "y no quiero que lea, al final de la clase de acuerdo a sus apuntes y sus supuestas ventajas y desventajas, va a probar cada una de las pociones, como las va a conocer tan bien podrá decir si están bien echas o si les falta algo y..." justo sonó el timbre, Annika se relajo un poco sabia que si no sonaba el timbre iba a seguir dejándole trabajo

Antes de que todos los alumnos se fueran empezó a señalarlos de dos en dos mientras que le decía el numero de la poción que tenían que hacer, a Luna le toco con Brian y a Ginny con una chica que nunca había hablado en la clase y que recién notaba, nunca la había visto, se llamaba Natalie

Antes de salir de la clase Snape la miro con una sonrisa y le hizo recordar que tenía que entregar el trabajo para mañana a las 8 de la mañana.

Por primera vez Annika salía molesta de su clase, tenia que hacer un buen trabajo, Ginny y Brian no decían nada, hasta que Ginny sonrió sorprendiéndolos a los dos "viste la cara de Snape cuando le dijiste que su clase era un porquería, parecía que te iba a agarrar por el cuello y ahorcarte", Annika y Brian se empezaron a reír

"bueno yo me voy a empezar las tareas que tenemos, vienen conmigo" pregunto Brian

"yo mejor voy a buscar primero libros en la biblioteca para empezar el trabajo de pociones" dijo mientras se despedía de ellos y se iba hacia la otra escalera, Ginny iba a decir que si, pero se acordó que se había olvidado su libro en el salón de pociones así que salio corriendo para allá rogando de que Snape no allá cerrado la puerta. Cuando llego escucho voces dentro del salón, eran unos gemidos.

Cuando se acerco un poco pudo ver la silueta de dos personas, en otra ocasión no abría interrumpido pero tenia que hacer su trabajo, al entrar al salón la chica que estaba casi desnuda, solo tenia la falda de colegio pero sin ropa interior porque la vio tirada cerca de su libro 'asco' pensó Ginny, se cayo de la mesa que estaba apoyada, el chico que un le daba la espala a Ginny, solo se había quitado la camisa. La chica se puso muy roja, agarro su ropa, se puso su túnica y salio corriendo del salón, de pronto el chico volteo con una sonrisa triunfadora y unos labios muy rojos (por el lápiz labial de la chica, no me lo crean rarito a Draco) con el pelo rubio muy desordenado, por un momento Ginny pensó que se veía sexy, y se ruborizo un poco por su pensamiento agarro su libro y se dirigió a la puerta para irse rápidamente pero de repente escucho que Draco murmuraba un hechizo y la puerta se cerro con seguro, Ginny saco su varita y justo cuando iba a decir alohomora Draco aun sin moverse con solo el pantalón puesto dijo "accio varita" y la varita de Ginny salio volando hacia las manos de Draco que mostraban una sonrisa sexy y una mirada de deseo que a Ginny no le gusto nada, sintió un poco de miedo pero ni dijo nada, solo se volteo y miro con el mayor odio que podía a Draco

"dame mi varita en este instante Malfoy" dijo lo mas tranquila del mundo, lo cual éxito mas a Draco

"sabes en mi agenda estaba acostarme con esa chica hoy, y ahora que tu la espantaste con tus encantos, te daré el honor de que llenes ese hueco que tengo"

"ni en tus sueños Malfoy, yo no tengo hueco en mi agenda, creo que esta tarde te tendrás que acostar con tu mano" le dijo con nada de miedo aun extendiendo la mano para que le devuelva la varita

Malfoy se empezó a reír mientras que se acercaba a ella con su varita. Ginny iba a agarrar su varita pero antes de que la cojiera Draco la tiro por la ventana "espero que tengas tiempos para buscar tu varita, ahora pequeña te dejo que tengo que buscar a otra chica, pero siendo Draco Malfoy no me será difícil, alohomora" la puerta se abrió ya antes de que Ginny digiera algo salio por esta con una gran sonrisa.

Ginny se quedo para unos minutos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, pero al notar que empezaba a llover salio rápido del salón a buscar su varita al salir vio que Draco era abrazado por dos chicas, al ver que Ginny lo miraba el empezó a besar a una de las chicas.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca

Benjamín estaba buscando un libro para hacer un trabajo que McGonagall les había dejado, era para la próxima semana pero como no tenia nada que hacer en la noche y como Draco había salido no quería quedarse solo con Pansy.

"estupido Snape pero vas a ver mi trabajo va a ser el mejor que hallas visto en toda tu vida" Annika estaba sentada en la mesa sola, Benjamín se asombro al escuchar a alguien ya era tarde no pensó que hubiera nadie en la biblioteca

"maldición ni siquiera me acuerdo cuales eran las estupidas pociones para la memoria, a quien le va a interesar eso, si pierdes la memoria, no vas a recordar como hacer una poción para la memoria" Benjamín que se había acercado a su mesa por detrás, se empezó reír por el comentario, con cuidado de que no lo viera

"que le ocurre yo solo le dije la verdad no tenia que haberme dejado este trabajo"

"la verdad no es siempre la mejor" le susurro al oído, haciendo que Annika saltara del susto "ya se que yo soy el único en la biblioteca pero si te dejaras de hablar seria mas fácil buscar el libro que necesito"

"perdón si..." dijo casi en un susurro Annika "...HABLE MUY FUERTE" grito Annika

"pero que te pasa jovencita, sal en este instante de la biblioteca" le dijo la bibliotecaria.

Annika intento defenderse pero la bibliotecaria solo le señalo la puerta, mientras que Benjamín se caía al suelo de la risa. Annika lo miro con odio, agarro su mochila y le tiro el libro a Benjamín el cual se quejo porque el libro le callo en la espalda

Benjamín era un chico que no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, siempre estaba rodeado de chicas como Malfoy, tenía los ojos claros (azules) y el cutis claro, su cara era perfecta según Pansy se parecía a un Dios griego. Siempre tenía una mirada superior pero sus ojos siempre eran dulces tenia el cabello ni muy largo ni muy corto era claro pero no tanto como el de Malfoy y siempre tenía un par de mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente.

Benjamín miro como se iba Annika, agarro el libro que le tiro y uno que el necesitaba para su trabajo y salio corriendo atrás de ella

"no se porque no te voto a ti también, si fue por tu culpa que grite" le dijo caminando un poco mas rápido sabiendo que el estaba tras de ella, ese hermoso perfume que utilizaba se podía reconocer en cualquier parte

"a mi nadie me vota preciosa" Annika se sobresalto un poco por como la había llamado

"soy Steel para ti idiota" dijo Annika dándose vuelta

Benjamín sonrió con triunfo, sabia que había tocado su punto débil, le puso el libro de pociones en su mano, el cual Annika miro un poco sorprendida le hubiera agradecido pero ella era muy orgullosa, se trago un poco el orgullo al guardarse el libro en la mochila, pero nunca le diría gracias "me gusta mas llamarte preciosa" dijo mientras se alejaba "que duermas conmigo preciosa"dijo mientras se alejaba

"no me gusta tener pesadillas" dijo en voz alta y aunque benjamín estaba lejos la escucho y volvió a sonreír

"donde esta maldición, voy a matar al idiota de Malfoy" dijo Ginny mientras que buscaba su varita en el lodo

"buscabas esto?" pregunto una voz detrás de ella, por un momento pensó que era Malfoy pero la voz era definitivamente de mujer e insegura, dos cualidades que Draco no tenía. Cuando Ginny se volteo tiritando de frió se encontró con unos ojos color verdes que la miraban un segundo pero en el otro ya había desviado la mirada. Ginny vio que tenía su varita en la mano, así que solo asintió con la cabeza

La chica se acerco un poco a Ginny con una sonrisa un poco insegura y tímida "gracias Alex", la chica se rió "que pasa?"

"nunca nadie me había llameo de otra forma que no sea Alexa, bueno si en forma de insulto pero no en diminutivo" dijo con una mirada triste

"a mi me parece que suena muy lindo, será mejor que entremos que ya no puedo estar mas mojada" dijo riéndose agarrando la mano de Alexa la cual no parecía moverse

Cuando llegaron adentro había alguien parado en la puerta "que haces aquí Alexa, si tu hermana te ve con la Weasley te vas a meter en muchos problemas, aunque claro tu ya eres un problema"

"porque no te buscas una vida Malfoy en vez de arruinar la de los demás" le dijo Ginny con una mirada de odio

Ginny agarro de nuevo la mano de Alexa y se la llevo por el pasillo pasando al costado de Malfoy. Ginny sintió como la mano de Draco le rozo por la cintura, haciéndola sonrojarse y estremecerse pero camino más rápido para que Draco no se diera cuenta 'que lindo cuerpo' pensó Draco al verla irse mientras se apoyaba en la pared

La semana paso rápido, Annika se pasaba casi todo el día en la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo de pociones, Ginny también se pasaba todo el día ahí con Alexa haciendo el trabajo de pociones, se habían echo muy buenas amigas, Ginny la pasaba muy bien con ella, no era tan mal como Luna le había dicho, Luna la criticaba solo por ser la hermana de Pansy pero no la conocía de verdad, y como casi todos los de Ravenclaw la criticaban de lo mismo no tenia amigos en su casa y como en slytherin la criticaban por ser una traidora tampoco tenia amigos ahí. A Ginny le daba un poco de pena, pero parecía que ella no se quejara por eso.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el trabajo de pociones, Ginny y Alexa se siguieron hablando, ahora Alexa no se sentaba sola en una esquina, sino con Ginny y los demás de Gryffindor los cuales habían empezado a quererla, aun eran muy tímida así que le pidió a Brian que la ayudara en ese punto.

Y así las clases pasaron volando, sin darse cuanta ya estaban a solo unas cuantas semanas de acabar las clases

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en su ultima semana de clases y todos los profesores se... despedían a su manera

"espero que les haya ido muy bien es sus timos y recibirán los resultados en el verano, de tarea quiero que me hagan un trabajo de cuatro pergaminos de todas las transformaciones que hemos aprendido este año"

"ya me parecía que solo se despidiera de nosotras" dijo Ginny elevando la voz para que su amiga la pudiera escuchar ya que todos habían empezado a quejarse en voz alta pero McGonagall solo les sonrió "Felices vacaciones y no se metan en líos"

"señorita Kotler me sorprende mucho que allá pasado el curso, ya veremos si paso su timo de pociones"

"yo también lo voy a extrañar profesor Snape" le respondió Annika con una gran sonrisa lo cual causo 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor

Mientras tanto los 6to de slytherin conversaban en su sala común

"y que van a hacer este verano chicos" pregunto Pansy mientras que se sentaba sobre Benjamín, el cual la empujo y se quedo de pie

"por mala suerte pasarla en el campo igual que tu" dijo Benjamín con mala cara mientras que Draco y Blaise se reían mientras asentían con la cabeza

"de verdad?, que emoción, mi mama le digo a la estupida de mi hermana que invitara amigas para que no se pasara solo en el verano" los chicos se rieron a esto, los otros veranos que habían ido al campo le habían echo la vida imposible a su hermana y siempre la tiraban al agua y no la dejaban ir a la discoteca con ellos. Lo cual enfurecía mucho a sus padres.

Como no era sorpresa los Parkinson, Zabinni, Malfoy y Steel pertenecían a los mortifagos, al acabar el colegio todos ellos serian mortifagos, pero a diferencia de Blaise y de Pansy, Draco y Benjamín estaban buscando la forma de librarse de eso.

La casa de campo de las que hablan son varias casas muy hermosas y grandes una al costado de la otra de las familias mas poderosas del mundo mágico (es decir de los mortifagos) y casi todos los veranos se iban para allá

"bueno parece que ahora tendremos a mas mocosas para divertirnos" dijo Malfoy maliciosamente

"ehhh Ginny" dijo Alexa un poco nerviosa en el algo donde había citado a Annika y a Ginny. Les había comentado a las chicas de su cuarto sobre su viaje y casi todos querían ir para estar cerca de Draco y Benjamín, pero Alexa sabia que si iban la iban a dejar de lado a ella, así que prefirió decirle a unas de las pocas personas que consideraba sus amigas, Annika y Ginny. Hubiera querido decirle también a Brian pero su mama le había dicho solo chicas.

"que pasa Ale" le pregunto Ginny con una gran sonrisa, algo que la hizo sentir mas segura a Alexa

"bueno quería preguntarles, si bueno si ustedes claro si no tienen nada que hacer este verano, si les gustaría pasar el verano conmigo en mi casa en el campo, es muy linda y les aseguro que se van a divertir mucho, hay muchas cosas que hacer pero si no quieren yo entiendo porque..."

"Hey tranquila chica, a mi me encantaría ir, y nos vamos a divertir mucho, tu que opinas Ginny"

"claro, porque no, no creo que mis papas digan nada"

"creo que la vamos a pasar muy bien estas vacaciones chicas" sonrió Ginny mientras que abrazaba a sus amigas


	2. Empezando con la diversion

Capitulo dos: Empezando con la diversión

Hola a todos espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo que era mas el prologo ya que la verdadera historia empieza desde jaca.

Ahora el lugar a donde se van a ir es como un pequeño pueblo con solo 6 o 7 mansiones que van a ser sus "casas de campo" una al costado de la otra como dije en antes de las mejores familias, mas adelante describiré cada una de las casas

El tren salio para sus casas en un día caluroso así que Ginny al llegar a la casa de los parkinson, donde los iban a viajar con los polvos flu a su casa de campo, se pusieron mas veraniegas, lo cual no le agradó a Pansy ya que era obvio de reconocer que esas chicas tenían cuerpos mejores que el de ella y una figura mas marcadas llamando mas la atención de los hombres, además de la indiferencia que mostraban hacia estos lo cual hacia que las consideraran mas atractivas. Alexa no quería porque sentía que su cuerpo no era lindo, pero al final las chicas la convencieron de que se ponga falda, era una falda larga blanca, lo cual ya era un gran avance para empezar el verano.

Ginny se puso una falda suelta roja con blanco que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, pero con un escote de varios centímetros, el cual se abría con el viento. Tenia el pelo agarrado en un moño pero sobre salían varios mechones rojos en la frente y por arriba del moño. Se puso unas sandalias rojas que hacían juego y un top se tiritas blanco con rojo que hacían buen juego con su ropa

Annika 'para variar' pensó Ginny, llevaba una vestimenta súper alocada, se había puesto una minifalda de jean, como unas medias de varios colores pero resaltando el rojo hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas rojas. Se puso un polo sin mangas que parecía mal cortado y le llegaba a unos centímetros mas abajo del sostén, una gorra de jean, y una casaca verde atada a la cintura

Ginny sonrió al verla, le encantaba como se vestía, tan a la moda, ella usaba esa clase de ropa que se ve chévere en la tienda pero que nunca te atreves a usar por miedo de los que piensen los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la chimenea no dijo nada pero las miro con mas odio "casa de campo de los parkinson" fueron gritando una por una dentro de la chimenea

La primera en pasar fue Annika, que al ver que tardaban un poco porque Pansy se había puesto caprichosa que no se iba hasta que encontrara su gorro y decía que Ginny se lo había robado así que se pusieron a buscar en su baúl.

Annika harta de esperar, salio afuera para ver mejor la casa, por dentro era muy grande y linda, decorada con un montón de partes de animales, y alfombras de pieles, al llegar afuera vio que todas las casas eran similares e igual de grandes

"que rico por fin llegamos" dijo una voz de hombre saliendo de la otra casa "tu quédate quieto, ya me arte que muerdas a todo el mundo" le dijo regañando al perro el cual se agacho, Annika se rió de eso. Cuando el perro la vio se soltó de su amo y salio corriendo donde ella.

El chico al ver hacia donde se dirigía el perro salio corriendo tras de el "cuidado que muerde" le grito, pero el perro ya había llegado y no le había mordido si no que le había empezado a lamer las manos

Annika se rió y se agacho para acariciar el perro. El chico dejo de correr y se acerco a ella caminando aun con una sonrisa 'que hermosa es' pensó

"que lindo es tu perro" le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa "como se llama?"

"mi papa no le gusta que le ponga nombre a los perros dice que es de tontos" se acerco mas a su odio casi susurrándole "pero aquí entre nos, se llama Rufus" Annika le sonrió "y puedo saber el nombre de tan linda mujer" Annika se volvió a reír un poco sonrojada

"me llamo Annika, pero puedes llamarme Nicky, o china o Ani o N" el chico se rió

"creo que me gusta Nicky, tu puedes llamarme Felipe" Annika lo miro pensativa había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado.

"hey Felipe ven para que me ayudes con esto" grito una voz conocida para Annika dentro de la casa

"bueno Nicky espero verte de nuevo por acá, te estas quedando en lo de Parkinson no?" Annika asintió un poco sorprendida "va a ser un verano especial" le agarro la mano y se la beso "y por cierto, me encanta tu ropa" le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con una mirada de deseo que hizo que Annika se sonrojara mucho mas

Felipe era todo un conquistador pero tenía todo lo necesario para hacerlo, a diferencia de su hermano, es un chico dulce que cuando quiere a una chica la quiere en serio, no para divertirse a diferencia de su hermano (y de Draco).

"que pasa, benja" le dijo Felipe entrando en la casa con una sonrisa

"y esa sonrisa" le dijo un poco sorprendido, a el no le gustaba mucho ir ahí aunque tuviera muchos amigos y aunque ahí quedara la mejor discoteca de todo el reino mágico

"es que acabo de conocer a la chica mas perfecta del mundo" Benjamín se rió de eso, muy pocas veces su hermano se embobaba con una chica "es hermosa, dulce divertida, con un nombre perfecto...Annika" Benjamín casi tira el baúl que estaba subiendo se sorprendió un momento y luego se empezó a reír lo cual enfureció mucho a su hermano que ya había sacado su varita y lo apunta

"no seas infantil, guarda tu varita, solo te digo algo, esa Annika es amiga del Potter y no es sangre limpia, creo que a mi papa no le caería muy bien eso y sobre todo ahorita, tan pronto a tu iniciación"

Felipe soltó un quejido y se fue 'asi que la mocosa esa esta que, si que me voy a divertir con ella' pensó maliciosamente volviendo a subir el baúl

Ginny por fin paso por la chimenea y se asombro de que Annika no estuviera ahí 'no le abra pasado algo' pensó mientras salía corriendo del lugar (Annika estaba en el baño por cierto)

"Annika estas por aquí" grito afuera pero no le respondió ella, sino la persona que menos esperaba y la que menos quería que le respondiera

"algunas personas vienen acá para relajarse adoradora de muggle" dijo Draco saliendo de detrás de un árbol Ginny se asusto al verlo, y Draco sonrió por esto. Draco tuvo que resistir un caer sobre ella y besarla, no podía pensar en eso era una estupida...estupida...pero no podría encontrar defectos en ella. Ginny lo ignoro y se iba de regreso a la casa pero Draco la detuvo, "este no es lugar para una mocosa para ti, este verano pasaran mucho cosas" le dijo un poco mas serio y la soltó, Ginny iba a preguntarle porque dijo eso pero tuvo miedo que solo sea un juego y la creyera una tonta por caer en el, así que solo siguió su camino de nuevo a la casa

Al llegar Alexa estaba ahí con Annika "donde te habías metido" le dijo esta ultima "por mala suerte con Draco" le respondió con mala cara mientras que se acercaba a sus amigas

Entraron de nuevo a la casa para arreglarla, Ginny y Annika se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras que miraban ahora si detenidamente la casa

Sus cuartos eran separados ya que a los Parkinson les gustaba que su hija fuera independiente, y también eran muy alejados del resto de la familia pero eso no les importo, había sido un gesto muy lindo para Ginny y Annika que los parkinson las invitaran sabiendo que eran de Gryffindor y una de ellas muggle.

Ginny se quedo helada al ver su cuarto, era enorme, mas que un cuarto de visitas parecía una pequeña casa, tenia en el medio una pequeña sala con un par de libros mágicos sobre la mesa, era de color crema el cuarto y muy tranquilo, al costado de esta sala se encontraba el dormitorio, la cama era como de una princesa con cortina, tenia como 5 almohadas blancas y todo era de plumas, la sabanas eran rojas y también eran de plumas, al costado tenia un sillón moldeable rojo, tenia un bacón que justo daba al balcón de un cuarto de la casa de al lado, es mas estaban demasiados pegados, Ginny pensó que seria fácil meterse a la casa por ahí, pero la ver las luces del cuarto apagados pensó que tal ves estaba desocupada esa casa y se relajo un poco (que ingenua que es la pobre Ginny).

Había dos tres puertas dentro de su cuarto, una era de un cuarto pequeño que supuestamente era para poner toda la ropa pero a Ginny le quedo muy grande. La otra daba al baño que también estaba decorada con colores rojos y blanco y una bañera muy grande que se veía muy relajante, y otra que daba al cuarto de Annika eso le emociono un poco así podían estar juntas por si pasaba algo, le había agarrado mucho aprecio a Alexa por eso es que acepto la invitación pero en verdad no le agradaba nada pasares su verano con los parkinson y mucho menos con Malfoy.

Al entrar al cuarto de Annika se quedo asombrada de lo rápido que su amiga había redemodelado el cuarto que estaba seguro que había empezado medio similar que el de ella la única diferencia que azul, los libros que estaban sobre la mesa ahora estaban en el piso y servían como soporte de su radio. Y en la mesa un par de revistas muggle y una lamparita. Había puesto un par de cuadros de fotos en las paredes.

En el suelo de su cuarto había puesto un par de alfombras que ella había echo de colores en forma de flores y había tirado todas las almohadas dentro del cuarto para guardar la ropa y en la cama había puesto dos peluches y dos almohadas de ella, una en forma de estrella y la otra en forma de luna, había puesto un par de estrellas acrílicas en el techo (esas que brillan en la oscuridad) y en su baño ya había puesto todas su cremas y su bata blanca con ositos.

"uau no pierdes el tiempo"le dijo Ginny mirando todo su cuarto y agarrando una de las revistas muggle que había puesto en la mesa

Mientras tanto Annika había prendido la radio, bajo para que Pansy no se quejara...de nuevo. "si bueno me gusta sentirme como mi hogar"

De repente Alexa entro mirando el cuarto con la boca abierta "mi tienen que enseñar como ser mas como ustedes, su forma de ser es tan perfecta" Ginny y Annika se rieron "pero que dices alexa no somos perfectas y tu eres tan genial como nostras, solo tienes que ser un poco menos tímida" 'un poco?' pensó Annika mientras que asentía 'hay que hipócrita que soy'.

Alexa desvió la mirada un rato "bueno quieren bajar a conocer los alrededores, hay se me olvide decirles que vinieron todos los demás, lo siento yo pensé que este año no venían"

"no te preocupes" dijeron sus dos amigas con falsas sonrisas 'maldicion'

"bueno primero por afuera, de la casa, lo mas aburrido pero es para que sepan a donde N0 tienen que ir" al salir, Draco estaba con Blaise, Pansy y Benjamín al escuchar la puerta abrirse todos las miraron, ellos estaban sentados debajo de un gran árbol, Blaise estaba tirado cayéndole un poco de sol en la cara, Draco estaba sentado con Pansy encima de el y Benjamín apoyado en el árbol. Las chicas los miraron un segundo y luego los ignoraron

ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ

HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEVS Y POR HABER LEIDO LA HISTORIA

Rosa E. Landeros Martnez : JAJA Si Draco es lo maximo, el principio es un toque lento pero como cualquier historia pero tengo planeado un capitulo que va a ser lo maximo, ahí es cuando empieza todo de verdad...espero que sigas leyendo y que te gusten los demas capitulos

a-grench : Holaaaaa!!!! Te prometo que voy a intentar postear lo antes posible...ya tengo escrito hasta el cuatro pero no degusta postear un capitulo sisn tener el prox casi listo, por cualquier problema falta de inspiración o algo...SIGUE LEYENDO

KagRin Adriana : te llamas igual que mi hermana que lindo jaja... que emocion que te alla gustado el fic, y como dije aca esta el siguente capitulo, voy a intentra postear lo antes posible pero tampoco todos los dias porque no escribo tanto aunque quisiera. Gracias por el rewievs

SaraMeliss : HOLA!! Si no te preocupes en este no hay tanto mmmm a partir del 4 y 5 se empieza a definir mas la cosa. Si fue un principio lento pero don't worry va a estar mejor

Ginny-ForEver : Hola... si yo tambien me hice enredo, a cada rato tenia que subir hatsa arriba de la hoja para no contradecirme, asi que de ante mano, sorry si hay algun error en los prox capitulos, como este lo escribi hace tiempo al escribir el 2do varias cosas se me olvidaron

Mamakachi: Aquí ta!!!!! No te preocupes si alguna vez tengo algun problema les aviso yo no soy de demorarme tanto voy a intentar inspirame y postear lo mas rapido posible, ahorita estoy terminando el 4to y mañana mismo empiezo el 5to

SORRY PORQUE EL CAPITULO ES CORTO, Y TAMBIEN ME DISCULPO PORQUE EL PROX CAPITULO VA A SER MUCHO MAS CORTO PERO ES QUE TUVE QUE SEPARARLO DEL CUARTO PARA HACERLO MAS CHEVERE, IGUAL NO SE PREOCUPEN PORQUE VOY A POSTEAR EL CUARTO LO ANTES POSIBLE.

SE QUE AUN NO SE NOTA MUCHO GINNY DRACO, PERO SE VA A PONER MEJOR SE LOS PROMETO.

AHORA LAS DEJO QUE ME VOY A ESTUDIAR, TENGO PUEBA MAÑANA...PUEDEN CREERLO? UN SABADO CON PRUEBA

Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN REWIEVS POR SI COMETO UN ERROR O ALGO O POR SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA EHHHHHHHHH BYE BYE

NOMBRE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO ::::::::::::::::::::::: NO TODO ES COLOR DE ROSA...BUENO ROJO


	3. No todo es color rosao rojo

Bueno para que no quede pequeño (y no me peguen) y no se les haga muy aburrido el capitulo tres porque no me quedo muy bien, les pongo los dos capítulos juntos.

Pensé hacerlos como un CAPITULO pero me gusta dejar con intriga...aunque el final del cuatro no parezca intriga, les a sorprender mucho el giro que va a tomar el quinto jaja que mala que soy.

Y AHORA AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS CAPITULOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Capitulo 3: No todo es color de rosa...bueno rojo

"que mal me caen esas, no puedo creer que la tarada de mi hermana sea amiga de ellas" dijo Pansy cruzando las manos mirándolas con odio, blaise no levanto la mirada ni un minuto, y Draco tampoco pero su mente ya no estaba en la conversación, si no en una pequeña pelirroja intento quitársela de la cabeza pero no se iba, así que se levanto y se dijito hacia su casa para así tranquilizarse un poco. Benjamín que no se observaba bien por estar debajo del árbol no le había quitado la mirada a cierta rubia que sonreía de algún comentario que le había echo su amiga 'eres la primera chica que no se tira a mis brazos Annika Bryce, eso me atrae mucho de ti, voy a lograr que te arrastres por mi, vas a rogar que te bese estupida sangre sucia'

"mmm bueno empecemos, la casa del costado derecho es la de los Malfoys 'o o no esta vacía' pensó Ginny sobresaltándose 'igual debe ser el cuarto de invitados, y nunca se podrá enterar que yo estoy en ese cuarto' la del lado derecho es la de los Steel, tengan cuidado con el perro, al lado de Malfoy vive los Zabbini y los demás son de otros grados todos slytherin" Dijo Alexa rápidamente señalando las casas, todas eran muy similares e igual de grandes con unas entradas hermosas

"ahora vamos a la parte de atrás que lo compartimos cada tres o cuatro casas, en nuestro caso es de tres, nosotros, los Malfoys porque quieren unir a Draco con Pansy, y los Steel porque quieren unir a benjamín conmigo" dijo mas rápido sonrojándose

"y a ti te gusta, benjamín?" le pregunto Ginny, temiendo a la respuesta

Alexa negó con la cabeza "no lo amo, pero al menos es lindo, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar la decisión de mis padres y mejor no hablemos de eso que no tengo ganas" concluyo al ver que sus amigas estaban a punto de quejarse, entraron de nuevo a la casa y se fueron a la parte de atrás

"bueno como ven ahí esta la piscina, allá tras los caballos atado al costado esta el perro de los Steel y al costado de la piscina el jacuzzi, ahora esperenme aquí un rato que mi mama me esta llamando" dijo Alexa al abrir la puerta y esta vez sin señalar nada.

Primero se dirigieron a conocer la piscina que estaba mas pegada a la casa de Malfoy, era hermosa y enorme tenia una superficie alrededor de madera y en el centro tenia como un pequeño bar, las sillas eran de roca y al sentarte te cubrían de agua hasta la cintura, arriba del bar, había como un techo también de piedra de donde caía agua, igual que una catarata. Al costado de la piscina había unos colchones para tomar sol. Y muy cerca de los colchones había un caminito de piedra que daba hacia al jacuzzi, que también eran grande para unas cuatro personas.

Annika se fue corriendo hacia los caballo mientras que Ginny se quitaba las sandalias para mojarse los pies con el agua de la piscina, sin darse cuenta de que adentro de una de las casas había un chico de ojos grises que la veía a través de la ventana

Annika acaricio un rato a los caballos y luego se fue a acariciar el perro, el cual no dejaba de mover la cola de emoción

"aun no puedo creer que le agrades, nadie le agrada a este perro" dijo Felipe que también la había estado observando por un rato desde adentro de la casa, había algo en esa chica que le impactaba

"a mi me parece que es hermoso y tranquilo" Annika no se había fijado pero Felipe era alto tenia el pelo un poco largo y claro y los músculos bien marcados. Felipe se rió "Esperare que vea a tus amigas Alexa y Pansy, el perro siente mucho odio hacia ellas

"Pansy no es mi amiga" dijo fríamente mientras que lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan dulces le recordaban a alguien.

"O pensé que como viniste con ellas, aunque me sorprendió que Pansy se junte con una hija de muggle" dijo mientras se acercaba a los caballos "te gusta los caballos?" le devolvió la mirada sin dejar de acariciar a los caballos

"me encantan dijo Annika con una gran sonrisa, le encantaban la sonrisa pero nunca se había montado a uno, 'ESPERA' pensó reaccionando de lo que había dicho Felipe "como sabes que soy hija de muggle"

Felipe volvió a sonreír 'que linda sonrisa'penso Annika "alguna ves te has montado a uno?"

"la verdad que no" Felipe se acerco a la puerta del corral y la abrió "quieres probar?"

Annika se emociono, no hubiera nada que no quisiera mas pero tenia que esperar a Alexa "si quiero, pero ahora no puedo, tengo que esperar a Alexa"

"bueno pero al menos quieres subirte a unos de ellos" 'eso no creo que tenga de malo' pensó acercándose a la puerta "bueno si inceste, que voy a hacer pues" Felipe se rió y paso detrás de ella

Felipe la agarro de la mano y la dirigió hacia un caballo blanco muy hermoso "este es el mío" Felipe le soltó la mano y la agarro por la cintura, lo cual hizo que Annika se sonrojara

"ahora cuando te alce" le susurro en el oído "pones tu pie izquierdo aquí, y te impulsas para poner el derecho del otro lado, Annika solo asintió un poco nerviosa, Annika puso el pie y con la ayuda del impulso que le dio se pudo subir,

Benjamín que minutos atrás se había metido a la casa, su puso a observar la escena desde la puerta.

De repente Alexa salio por la puerta, y Rufus que se habían olvidado de atarlo salio corriendo hacia donde estaba ella , la cual empezó a gritar y se quedo en shock ahí parada.

Ginny que se había asustado del grito se intento parar lo mas rápido posible, pero al hacerlo piso algo que estaba al costado y se resbalo golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de la piscina y luego cayendo dentro de ella.

Felipe, que hasta ese momento se había quedado embobado con la sonrisa de Annika, salio corriendo atrás del perro para detenerlo antes de que mordiera a Alexa, Annika intento bajarse, pero uno de los caballos que se puso nervioso por los gritos de Alexa y los ladridos del perro, golpeo al caballo de Annika el cual se puso en dos patas lo cual ocasiono que Annika saci se cayera, pero por suerte reacciono rápido y pudo agarrarse al cuello del caballo, el problema fue que el caballo asustado por el golpe rompió la cerca y salio corriendo con Annika encima de el

UFF YA SE QUE ME QUEDO SÚPER CORTO EL CAPITULO PERO ES QUE PREFERÍ DEJARLOS CON LA INTRIGA Y ARREGLAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE OTRA MANERA, ADEMÁS TENGO QUE VER COMO VAN A REACCIONAR DRACO Y BENJAMÍN

Capitulo 4: salvando a un trio de chicas

Alexa 

Felipe salio corriendo detrás del perro, el cual ya estaba a unos metros de Alexa.

Felipe empezó a gritarle que se moviera pero Alexa seguía como choqueada y no se movía, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos

Le tenia mucho miedo a ese perro, siempre la miraba mal y cuando era muy chiquita le había mordido la mano.

A unos centímetros de agarar la, Felipe lo alcanzo y lo agarro por la espalda el perro se quejo pero no hizo nada mas no se atrevería nunca a morder a su dueño. Alexa se sintió aliviada como volviendo en si y se sentó en el suelo.

Felipe fue con el perro agarrado hacia ella "estas bien Alexa" ella solo asintió "seria mejor que entraras a tomar algo" le dijo mirando la mirada perdida que tenia "yo voy a atar al perro y a ayudar a..." pero al voltear vio como estaba rota la cerca y faltaban dos caballos "donde esta Annika?"

"FELIPE"

ñññññññññññññññ Annika ññññññññññññññññññññññññ

Benjamín observaba como el perro corría hacia Alexa y como los caballos se inquietaban, al ver que el caballo ponerse en dos patas, salio corriendo y en menos de dos minutos se monto al caballo negro que estaba mas tranquilos que todos los demás, salio por el mismo lado por donde salio Annika pero con mucha mas elegancia y rapidez, a lo lejos vislumbro a Annika que estaba aferrada lo mas fuerte que podía al caballo y con los ojos cerrados, Benjamín se inclino un poco hacia delante para que el caballo vaya mas rápido. Después de unos minutos estaba a unos centímetros de Annika.

"Hola de nuevo preciosa" le dijo disimulando estar tranquilo. Annika lo miro primero a el y luego su caballo "te gusta? Es mío es mejor que la porquería en la que estas montada" de repente se acercaron a un tronco tirado en el suelo, haciendo que los caballas saltaran, Annika dio un leve grito y se aferro mas fuerte al caballo.

"salta" le dijo Benjamín acercándose mas a su caballo y estirándole la mano

"Estas loco?" le dijo sin soltarse ya con lagrimas en los ojos, pero Benjamín le volvió a gritar que saltara, Annika bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero levanto la mano buscando a la de Benjamín en el aire.

Benjamín agarro su mano "bien te voy a impulsar hacia mi caballo así que cuando cuente hasta tres saltas, te prometo que no te voy a dejar caer"

Annika lo dudo un poco 'confiar en un slytherin' pero no había tiempo en meditar eso, así que después de un rato abrió los ojos y asintió "muy bien uno....dos... TRES!!!"

Annika salto mientras que benjamín colocaba su mano en su cintura para que no se cayera y la puso asélate de el, Annika volvió a cerrar los ojos abrazándose a Benjamín el cual sonrió, agarrando las cuerdas con una mano y amarrándola a ella por la cintura con la otra, ya sobre el caballo de benjamín, Annika aferro ambas mano en el pecho de Benjamín por miedo a caerse

"ya paso todo" le dijo para tranquilizarla un poco, pero Annika no abrió los ojos ni se soltó de Benjamín, seguía con los ojos cerrados con los dos pies de un lado del caballo. Benjamín subió un poco su mano a su espalada y empezó a hacerle algunas caricias para tranquilizarla.

"no debiste subirte al caballo"

"lo que yo haga no te debe de importar" dijo Annika reaccionando un poco con la situación, abriendo los ojos pero aun seguía agarrando fuertemente a Benjamín por el polo (billabong porfavor)

Benjamín solo se rió "deberías agradecerme preciosa, si aun no te das cuentas...YO te salve la vida"

Annika tenia ganas de golpearlo pero por un extraño motivo (que ella interpreto como el miedo de caerse del caballo) no lo soltó y se quedo callada

Ñññññññññññññññ POR FIN...Ginny ñññññññññññññ

Ginny al escuchar el grito se paro lo mas rápido que pudo, pero sin darse

Ginny que se había asustado del grito se intento parar lo mas rápido posible, pero al hacerlo piso algo que estad al costado y se resbalo golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de la piscina y luego cayendo dentro de ella.

Draco al ver eso, salio corriendo de la casa, sin dudarlo dos veces se tiro dentro de la piscina. Por suerte para Draco la piscina no era muy onda así que no tuve que sumergirse mucho para sacarla, la jalo hacia las escaleras y la echo al costado.

Ginny movió un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos grises que la miraban preocupados a unos centímetros de distancia, Ginny sintió que Draco se estaba acercando, por un momento se lo permitió como si todo fuera un sueño.

Pero al darse cuenta de lo que todo lo que pasaba era verdad, dio un leve grito y empujo a Draco para atrás.

Draco que no reacciono a tiempo se cayó de nuevo a la piscina, Ginny se sentó rápidamente, tenia rojo al costado derecho de la frente por el golpe, y se llevo la mona ahí por el dolor.

"QUE ESTAS LOCA? ENCIMA QUE TE SALVO LA VIDA, ME TIRAS" GRITO Draco con cólera saliendo de nuevo de la piscina "NO DEBI AVERME TIRADO DEBI A VER DEJADO QUE TE MUERAS"

Ginny se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que había pasado, Draco estaba apunto e entrar a su casa, pero Ginny fue mas rápido, se paro y fue corriendo donde el estaba "oye" lo detuvo "gracias", le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

Draco la miro a tonico "ni creas que te voy a invitar a pasar" dijo sin voltearse serrándole la puerta en la cara

Ginny abrió la boca mientras lo miraba sorprendida 'es un idiota' pensó mientras que se dirigía a la casa a cambiarse sin darse cuenta que Annika volvía montada en un caballo con benjamín. Felipe se había quedado también ahí, al verla llegar fue corriendo donde ella y la ayudo a bajar del caballo

"te encuentras bien" le dijo mientras que la miraba de arriba abajo supuestamente buscando alguna herida

"si estoy bien" dijo con una sonrisa de un segundo, sin voltearse ni decirle gracias a Benjamín (el cual no se sorprendió) se fue por la misma puerta que hace unos segundos había entrado Ginny.

POR FON LO ACABE...SORRY SI HAY MUCHOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS PERO QUERIA POSTEARLO RAPIDO PARA QUE NO SE QUEDEN CON LA INTRIGA NI SE OLVIDEN QUE ES LO QUE PASA.

YO SE QUE DIJE QUE ME GUSTA ACABAR UN EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE ANTES DE POSTEARLO PERO COMO ME ESTA QUEDNADO EL TIEMPO CORTO RECIEN VOY EN LA MITAD DEL QUINTO...PERO BUENO LES ASEGURO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA A ESTAR MUCHO MEJOR Y COMO LO PROMETI VA A VER MUCHO MAS DE DRACO Y GINNY (SOBRE TODO DE LA SEGUNDA, QUE YA SE EMPIEZA A SENTIR...NO, NO LES DIGO MAS) JEJE QUE MALA SOY

Y AHORA GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEVS Y A LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA AUNQUE NO DEJAN REVIEWS:

SaraMeliss: Hola de nuevo...bueno para que no se note tan corto, junte los dos capítulos, voy a ver si el quinto lo hago mas largo SIIIIII

yoko white: Muchas gracias y si voy a intentar postear lo mas rápido posible, a mi tampoco me gusta que me dejen esperando un mes o dos o que nunk lo acaben pero no te preocupes si pienso acabarlo

Ginny-ForEver: si pues ya se vuelve un vicio estas entre estudiar y leer fics...bueno ya sabaras quien gana jeje

Rosa E. Landeros Martnez: Siiiiiiiiiiii Draco esta medio rayadito por Ginny espera que la vea en ropa de baño uy y cuando ella lo vea a el babas

KagRin Adriana: Hola de nuevo, si voy a intentar que el 5to sea SUPER largo bueno espero jeje muchas gracias por el rewievs y son BeNja y Annika no se por que me encantan esos nombres y bueno Annika es el de mi otro fic

UN BESO A TODAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS REWIEVS....SIGAN LEYENDO (:


End file.
